The Girl Who Loved Draco Malfoy
by MioneRox
Summary: Hermione found herself lost in the forest as she was deep in thoughts about Draco's death. She found out she was not alone. She starts hearing Draco's voice and other voices. Was it just a feeling or was someone really tailing her. DMHG OneShot


AN : I hope you guys love this story. Sit back and relax. Enjoy the story ! THANX !

Memories may seem soclear yet so blur. The painful memories stay. Sweet memories gets left behind and soon forgotten. Hermione could still remember the unbearable scene freshly imprinted in her mind. No matter how hard she tried, the memories remains. Hermione decided to take a walk in the forest. Walking slowly in the silent forest, as the whole scene kept on replaying in her mind. " It's been five years already." Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her with a smile lit upon his face warmly. She could never forget that smile. Hermione ran into Draco embrace.

" Avada Kedavra !"

There was a green blinding light and Draco fell dead as Hermione backed a few paces. She felt weak all over her body. Tears fell. As Voldermolt approached the body, " Avada Kedavra …" A weak mutter came from the corner of her mouth . Another jet of green light shot. Voldermolt simply vanished and was no where to be seen. His location remains unknown to this date. Hermione walked onto a steep path and there she realized she was lost. How ? She never knew herself.

Absorbed in her thoughts she took the wrong turning. Which took her deeper into the forest. The path became rough and unfamiliar. All Hermione had with her is a few bottles of water and a few packets of cookies. The path led on endlessly. Dusk deepened. Hermione could no longer see what lies ahead of the path. She slipped and fell. Her jeans stained with dirt and when she brought her fingers back, there where little smeared with blood on the tips. Hermione sigh as she tried to blink her tears back.

" I won't find my way out like this. I wish I bought my wand." A sleepless night. Hermione woke up and found herself right beside a cliff.

" Luckily I didn't walk any further. I'd be dead by now." Hermione carry on her search to find a way out of the forest.

Just then, " _Hermione …"_ Someone was calling her, a gentle, familiar voice. Hermione couldn't make out where it's coming from. It seems to be coming from every direction. She could feel someone watching her. Someone by her side. But who ?

Full with curiosity, Hermione continued walking on the path as the voice stopped. The sun shone brightly. She could even hear the twittering of the birds. Hermione began to feel thirsty as she heard the sound of water, streaming down.

With every step, she moved closer towards the streaming water.

" Heavenly tasty !" Hermione took water gulp by gulp. She could feel the water going down the throat rapidly. " If I followed this stream I'd meet up with someone sooner or later." Hermione saw a pair of eyes darted towards her, from the bushes opposite. She's no longer alone. A werewolf appeared. Fear took her as she ran as quickly as possible. Steps of the werewolf chasing right behind her could be heard clearly. After a fair distance, Hermione could no longer hear any. Where did it go ? It was right behind her !

" _Hermione …"_ the familiar voice came again.

This time it can be heard from where it came from. " Draco ?" Hermione hurried towards the voice. Not before long, she could see a figure. As she approached nothing or should I say nobody was found. A dead werewolf lay in front of her. She shrieked.

" _Surprised ?"_ the same voice came from behind. Hermione turned.

" Draco ?"

Hermione held back her tears of joy.

" I missed you ! A lot."

" I know !" Smiling warmly at Hermione.

She stood forward and hugged him. Hermione felt nothing. Nothing but thin air. Draco faded. Nothing but a vision.

" DRACO ! " Hermione screamed. A pair of cold eyes flashed before her.

" He's gone and shall NEVER return !" An icy voice whispered.

" Liar ! He's with me all the time !"

" You can't change the fact !" The icy voice faded.

Hermione felt better after another night of sleep. Early the next morning, she got on her feet and walked on. She had to leave this terrible place. After hours of walk, Hermione saw helicopters. "They've finally come from me !"

She shouted and shouted until she herself was worn out. Her throat sore. Hermione saw the helicopter leave. She took a bottle from her pack and drank.

Filled with despair, Hermione walked on. The last sunshine left the sky. Darkness took over. Once again, it became too dark to proceed. Stars filled the dark sky. Hermione could no longer feel lonely with the company of the stars. The warm breezes brushed on her face.

" Still struggling ?" the icy voice came again.

" Go away ! " Hermione replied with fear. Shivering all over with terror, Hermione continued to beg. Without realizing, she slept. She dreamt about that night again. Draco, Voldermolt, the unforgivable curse, the other restless nights. Awaking with big drops of sweats all over her, she refreshed herself with some clean water.

" Ready for a new day ?" The misty, foggy morning, Hermione stood up and continued her journey. A feeling came to her, as if she's been tailed. She quickened her pace. Hermione fell as she glanced behind her shoulder. Her knees are scratched and a clean cut on her right arm.

" Oww …" Hermione whimpered. Shadows of the wood thicken. Soon it began to rain and thunder. Soaked and wet Hermione was. No shelter could be found. Night befell. The rain fell continuously. Shivering in cold, she tried to sleep.

In the depth of the night, everything was silent. Hermione could only hear the rain beating upon the rough land. She could feel someone with her.

" Draco ! You there ?"

" Hermione, why didn't you find for any shelter ?" A worried voice replied.

" I couldn't find one."

" How are you ?"

" Never better."

" Why did you leave ?"

The voice simply faded. Hermione wept herself to sleep.

Early the next morning, Hermione was awakened by a voice.

" Ms. Granger. " smirked

" Lucius Malfoy ?"

" Morning, Ms Granger." Lucius said coldly.

" You …"

" Me ?" Lucius said with an evil grin. Hermione could see his eyes filled with sorrow.

" What do you want ?"

" Let me tell you a fact. A dead person cannot be bought back to life."

" I know nothing !" Hermione squeaked sadly.

" You know." Indeed deep in her heart she understood perfectly.

" Draco." Lucius continued. Hermione squealed upon hear the name coming out from Lucius mouth.

" He died …"

" Please no more !" Hermione's tears are about to fall again as she recalled the horrible scene.

" He died upon your hands !"

Hermione shook her head innocently and soon turned away.

" Don't deny it ! I never approved of you marrying Draco. But I thought you loved him with your heart and soul !"

Tears fall rapidly. The air was tense. The weather soon turned into a storm. It seemed like hours, rain pelting their face.

" I did. I LOVED HIM WITH ALL MY HEART. YOU HEAR ME !" Hermione screamed.

" His death lies in your hands. YOU NEVER LOVED HIM !"

" I have." Hermione calmed down. Hermione took Lucius into her memory. To that very night Draco died."

" No it can't be ! NO !"

Hermione stood there speechless.

" Tell me this is not true !"

" It isn't ! Not to me ! NEVER !" Hermione's legs weakened.

" No, a memory of yours would never change my mind !" Lucius took his wand out.

" _Hermione …"_

" He's calling !"

" WHAT !" Lucius said confusingly.

" Draco's calling I have to go !" Hermione ran toward the voice calling her. Lucius of course went with her too. The exit ! The voice has led her to an exit.

" Draco's led me out !" Hermione said in excitement.

" No Granger. I heard no voice. Stop fooling me."

" Mr. Malfoy, I loved your son dearly."

" LIAR ! The dark lord would not have lied to me !"

" The death of Draco," Hermione paused.

" CONTINUE !"

" Lies in the hands whom you call dark lord." Hermione said with much enthusiasm with a sorrow face.

" No !" Lucius thought silently. For the first time he doubted the dark lord. He gave up and kept his wand.

" I'm sorry. But there are some things which cannot be undone."

" _Hermione …"_ The voice stronger than ever.

" Draco's near !" Hermione stammered and ran out of the forest. Lucius followed.

"Draco guided me. He's with me all the time he never left me. Draco guided me out of the forest." Hermione echoed in her heart. She made her way out to a highway. Draco was standing at the opposite of the road, welcoming Hermione with open hands.

Hermione ran. Unfortunately, a car was too fast to slow down his speed. It hit Hermione. Lucius gasped as he saw the whole scene. Hermione's vision became blur gradually. She was Draco shook his head. Swiftly, Draco left in a walking speed. Hermione saw Draco ignore her. A pain too harsh and sudden for her to bear. She passed out. Draco's shadow. The last image she saw.

--- At the hospital ---

Hermione's parents sat beside her. Recalling the since the moment they were informed after a few days of finding their daughter.

" She's in hospital ! Thank you. We'd be there as soon as we can."

As her parents heard about the news they quickly got to the hospital.

Hermione has already been sent to her room.

" Sorry to inform you so late we were really worried ourselves. Ron's already in the ward. The doctor is there too and he wants a word with you. " Harry said as he showed them to the room.

" Mr. and Mrs. Granger, your daughter's situation has already been stabilized. There are no serious injuries but …" The doctor's voice tailed away.

" Yes ?" Mrs. Granger asked filled with concern.

" Has anything been bothering your daughter lately ?" the doctor questioned.

" We're no sure. We haven't seen her in the past few months since …"

" Yes doctor, her husband has passed away. She hasn't been able to get out of that shadow ever since. It's been five years. And in the forest, she's been hearing voices of her husband." Lucius came in with a knock.

Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows. " How did you know ?"

" I've been tailing her. Now, let the doctor speak." Lucius kept his eyes upon the doctor.

" She's in coma. When will she wake up, you may ask. From what I've just heard I think she might never wake up. She is unable to accept the fact that her husbands dead. She doesn't want to wake up. The answer lies within her. Mr. and Mrs. Granger if she did wake up you may need to get her a psychiatrist."

The doctor left. Leaving Mrs. Granger to accept the fact. Everyday, she would sit beside of her and talk to her. Every time she came Hermione would have a smile lit upon her face. Hermione would dream of Draco in her sleep. She could feel him in the dreams. They live very very blissfully in Hermione's dreams. A place where they both had a happily ever after.


End file.
